big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Friend or Foe?
Nicknamed The VeggieFan2000's Earth Day Special, this is specifically similar to Deja Grape ��. Transcript *(Alley scene) *(Title shows up) *Simon: I'm telling ya, it's for your own good. *Theodore: Yeah, but, we don't need to go this far. *Simon: All these devices are more trouble than they're worth. They belong in the garbage. *Alvin: You're a do-it-yourself guy now. You don't need it. *Theodore: But I made them myself. Don't throw it away. *Simon: Consider this for innoventions. *Theodore: Don't be scared. Dad ����'s here. *Simon: C'mon, it's all junk. *Theodore: (Opens box �� and pulls out a dead whale �� and a eaten kite) But this is not junk! No, wait. This is junk. *Alvin: Wow. (Pulls out a headache �� headgear thing) What does this do? *Theodore: It's for headaches ��. Opening an aspirin bottle can be very sensitive. (Rubber chicken �� hits the target ��) Do that for ten minutes and your head is numb. No ���� more headaches ��. *Alvin: I think it's working. *Simon: You're both nuts ��. *Theodore: What does this do. *Simon: Isn't that a ball ⚽️ in duct tape? *Theodore: It's a deravitive. You switch that and you have an amanda of boats ��. I did that on my cellphone �� once. (Picks up phone) Eleanor? *Eleanor: (mumbling on cellphone ��) *Theodore: Send me another box �� of junk from your boss. *Eleanor: (more mumbling) *Theodore: Love you too, snookums. *(ZAP!) *Pizza �� Delivery �� Guy: The house �� number wasn't fixed. So I ate your pizza ��. You don't need to tip me or anything. *Alvin: That could come in handy. (Throws away pizza �� box ��) *Theodore: Let me show you how it works. *Alvin: I should order another pizza �� while the rubber chicken �� hits the target. *(Rowboat appears) *Simon: It's effective if you goal was to kill me. *Theodore: I still gotta work out the kinks. *Simon: Gimme that thing. *Theodore: Be careful. It's sensitive. *(ZAP!) *Simon: JERK! *Backup Simon: It's effective if you goal was to kill me. Am I a friend or am I a foe? *Alvin: Friend... or foe? *Theodore: Foe. That is real continnum. That device is real versatile. *Backup Simon: Gimme that thing. *Alvin: Freaky. *Simon: No one should be messing with this... but me. *Alvin: Let me try. (Alley transitions into jungle background) I want to see what the back of my own head looks like. *(KABLOOEY!) *Theodore: That was unexpected. *(Alvin chirrups) *(A zucchini wearing a safari hat �� and a scallion wearing a photographer's vest approach Alvin) *Safari Zucchini: There's a monkey �� on the loose. (Simon throws away box �� of junk) *Safari Scallion: I'll take some pictures of him. (Snap, snap, snap) *Theodore: Wait a minute. That's no ���� monkey ��. That's Buccaneer Alvin! (Beats zucchini and scallion with rubber chicken ��) Die, safari men. *Simon: Grab that gizmo. We need to change him back. *Theodore: Don'tcha want to teach him tricks and feed him bananas ��, first? *Simon: Push the button. *(As they mutate, backgrounds switch from background to background) *(Egypt ���� background, the new and improved Pirates scream) *Alvin: Switch us back, I'm a freak. *(Hawaiian island �� background) *Simon: No, now you're a freak. *(Mountain top background) *(They scream) *(Jungle background) *(They scream) *(Sneeze doctor ��‍⚕️ background) *(They scream) *(Jungle background) *(They scream) *(Fancy restaurant background, then back to jungle, mountain top, Hawaiian island and alley) *Alvin: That's better. *Simon: That was exhilirating! *Alvin: Let's find more junk. *Theodore: I should go for something stickier like bubblegum in a big box �� of chocolates ��. Category:Episode Category:Transcript Category:Specials